


Sleepy Hugs

by Rocketman23



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, and some cows, features Beanpole of Doom the enderman, some creepers, tired hugs are good hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: sometimes, life can be difficult in the worse possible days.sometimes, you aren't ready for that.but as long as you have your best bud of a griefer nearby, things won't seem so bad after a while.sometimes, all it takes is a hug





	Sleepy Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> written for the amazing artist on tumblr @popfizzles  
> heard you were having a stressful day and thought i might try and make it somewhat less stressful.  
> hope you enjoy.

Today sucked.

No, life sucked.

No… endermen suck.

It had been a particularly bad day, starting innocently with a big blue sky and fluffy clouds, birds chirping softly in the warming sunlight. All seemed right and honest with the world.

Until that is, Finnis stepped outside. 

The pen that normally kept their cattle safe and protected had been broken, a large gap allowing all of their cows to mill about the place, the placid creatures seemingly unnerved by their new surroundings and taking great joy in tearing up a bed of flowers. Herding them back together and into their pen would be a simple problem to rectify but as previously stated, today was a bad day.

It was like they could smell it, the slow roiling anger and fear that seemed to make home in Finnis’ gut. Deformed green bodies strolling around their home as though they had every right to be there and that wasn’t even the cherry on the top of this escalating pile of bullshit sundae. 

Hurrying back to their home and place where they kept their weapons to, hopefully, obliterate those green son’s of bitches, did the oh so familiar sound of an endermen popping into existence extinguish the fire of hatred in their breast. They rush to the nearest window and lo and behold stands the black beanpole of doom.

Fucking.

Great.

It doesn’t even move on until half the day has already passed, Finnis surmising that endermen get a sick joy out of making people hide in their own homes. Finnis constantly pokes their head to see out the bottom of their window, it kinda looked like the creepers and their cows were coexisting. If Finnis ever got the chance to actually leave their house again, they would definitely tell soren but for now, even the former Order of the Stone members excited face couldn’t abate the anxiety suffocating their chest.   
It is late afternoon, when the beanpole of doom blips out of existence and more importantly out of sight, a breathe of relief escaping their chest, soon choking them when a knock at their door makes them jump out of their skin.

Did…did the endermen learn to knock on their door??

Obviously no, but with the severity of ill luck befalling Finnis at every turn they couldn’t be too sure. They take a breath, grab an iron sword and open their front door, only to met by the a wall of green, their fear spiking exponentially as they try to jump back, a hand grabbing their wrist to prevent them falling over.

“woah there Fin, its just me! What gotten you so jumpy?” Axel greets, brows knotted in concern as his grip slightly loosens at the sight of Finnis’ dilated pupils, “dude you look tired, whats wrong?” 

“i-I…um…endermen…” Finnis mutters, shaking with exhaustion as Axel lets go of their arm.

“oh yeah, I saw that guy but he disappeared when I came through the gate…is that why your cows are outside their pen??” it’s an honest question and one Axel is trying to piece together in his mind, albeit a little slowly, his eyes tracking over Finnis tired eyes, their smile seemingly vanished. 

“something like that…” they murmur, a sigh following suit “did you see the creepers too?”

It was upsetting. 

And Axel would be damned if he let it continue.

Finnis wasn’t expecting it at all. Axel pulling Finnis in close to his body and wrapping his tree trunks for arms around their body. It was safe and warm and Finnis could feel their anxiety and fear begin to dim. Axel opting to rest his chin on Finnis’ head as his hands rubbed gentle circles into their shoulders.

“It’s ok… I’m here” it sweet and sincere and Axel can feel Finnis shaking a little but it’s ok, because he wasn’t going to let some green beans and loose cattle upset his Finnis. 

Finnis, being tired and overly done with today already just presses their face into Axels body, trying to stifle the stray tears that fall unbidden from their eyes. 

Everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> if you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos and comment down below.  
> see ya next time!


End file.
